


Честность

by TheLadyRo



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), M/M, Retrospective, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Кроули всегда был честен в том, что касалось его чувств и намерений относительно Азирафаэля





	Честность

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Good Omens 2019

При всем том, что он демон, существо коварное и бесчестное, Кроули гордится тем, что всегда был честен с Азирафаэлем. Ну ладно, не во всем — он все же демон, так? — но в том, что касается собственных чувств и намерений, уж точно. С того самого момента на стене райского сада, когда он отвернулся от удаляющихся людей, окинул ангела изучающим взглядом и, понизив голос, прошипел:

— Кстати говоря, не хочешь ли и ты познать разницу между добром и злом? Я бы с удовольствием показал тебе некоторые различия. На личном примере. Знаешь, этот процесс может быть весьма… приятным.

Не то чтобы он ожидал положительного ответа — ангелы в большинстве своем ужасные зануды — но не считал необходимым скрывать свой интерес. К тому же Азирафаэль, как выяснилось, умеет очаровательно краснеть.

С тех пор Кроули делал подобное предложение множеству людей — обычно успешно — а вот ангел в его списке желаний до сих пор остается только один. Он и сам не может сказать, что такого нашел в этом кудрявом зануде, да и сразу было понятно, что желание это неосуществимое, но факт есть факт — Кроули хочет ангела. О чем и сообщает ему при каждой встрече. На что Азирафаэль каждый раз делает вид, что ничего не слышал и ничего не понял, но встреч не избегает и улыбается, завидев старого знакомого. 

В какой-то момент Кроули ловит себя на том, что улыбается в ответ безо всякой задней мысли. Разлегшись на мраморной скамье перед столом и наблюдая, как собеседник со вкусом поглощает крохотные медовые пирожки, запивая их разбавленным вином, Кроули совершенно искренне сообщает:

— Мне нравится с тобой говорить, ангел.

— Ну разумеется, дорогой, — всплескивает руками Азирафаэль, не уточняя, что именно разумеется, и придвигает к демону тарелку с виноградом.

Идут годы, и их много, и не раз их с ангелом пути пересекаются — это неизбежно, учитывая, что оба они единственные постоянные агенты своих сторон на Земле. Так же неизбежно то, что пересекаются и сталкиваются их интересы. У Кроули есть определенный соблазн превратить это в соревнование — соперничество ведет к конфронтации, конфронтация к вспышке эмоций, а вспышку можно направить в нужную сторону, в этом он мастер. Но вместо этого он раз за разом сдерживает выражение триумфа, когда ему удается урвать свое из-под ангельского носа; изворачивается, чтобы избегнуть наказания, когда ангел оказывается быстрей; и не очень задумывается о том, почему ему так легче. 

На этот раз победа осталась за Кроули. Прислонившись к дереву, он наблюдает за тем, как Азирафаэль нервно шагает по траве, всплескивает руками, отбрасывая широкие рукава, и поджимает губы, а на щеках его проступают красные пятна. Если бы он не прятал крылья, перья на них топорщились бы во все стороны. Все это выглядело бы очень мило, и Кроули готов первым признать это, если бы не то обстоятельство, что ангел очевидно расстроен. Что, опять же, неудивительно после встречи с начальством. Лично Кроули начальство не любит в принципе — никогда не любил, что и стало причиной его Падения — но даже среди архангелов Гавриил отличается уникальным стилем управления, очевидно путая лидерские качества с качествами самодовольного индюка.

Поэтому вместо игривого комплимента Кроули совершенно серьезно говорит:

— Ты мне нравишься, ангел. И мне не хочется причинять тебе… неприятности.

— Ох, мне тоже не нравится быть причиной твоих проблем, дорогой. То есть, конечно, ты демон, и твои проблемы как таковые должны меня радовать, но… — Азарафаэль снова взмахивает рукавами, и Кроули понимающе кивает.

Это разговор приводит к возникновению Договоренности, что, в свою очередь, приводит к необходимости встречаться чаще — нужно же согласовывать свои действия вокруг друг друга, избегая прямых столкновений. В результате они оба выбирают в качестве базы операций одну и ту же страну, что, опять же, делает встречи еще чаще, и вызваны они уже не только необходимостью, но и просто желанием увидеть друг друга. Ну, то есть желанием со стороны Кроули. Ангел, как обычно, ничего не подтверждает, лишь улыбается безоблачно в ответ на приветствие. Что ж, демон, приветствующий ангела фразой «Рад тебя видеть», это, наверное, и впрямь забавно.

Дальше все движется только по нарастающей. 

— Отличный костюм, очень тебе идет, — сообщает Кроули ангелу и любуется ответным румянцем.

— Не могу сказать того же о твоем наряде, дорогой, — отмахивается Азирафаэль. — И, ради всего святого, что это у тебя на лице?

Он тут же смущается и пытается загладить неловкость, а Кроули подавляет иррациональное желание немедленно наколдовать себе гладковыбритый подбородок. В конце концов он тут создает моду, а не пытается понравиться ангелу.

— Клянусь преисподней, твоя компания — единственное, что делает выносимым этот скучнейший век, — вздыхает Кроули, разглядывая клубы черного дыма за окном. Чума косит души тысячами, невозможно кого-то совратить с пути истинного — они просто не доживают до подходящего момента.

— Потому что здесь я чувствую себя в безопасности, — поясняет он, устраиваясь вздремнуть десятилетие-другое на диванчике в магазине Азирафаэля.

— Ты понимаешь, что сюда может в любой момент нагрянуть инспекция Сверху? — задирает брови ангел.

— А, я уверен, что ты не дашь меня в обиду. — И он действительно в этом уверен.

— Разумеется, я собираюсь тебе помочь. Но только тебе, остальное делай сам, — шипит Кроули, оглядываясь. Ангел благодарно кивает и исчезает за оградой костела, а Кроули подхватывает под руки двух эсэсовских офицеров и ведет их прочь, что-то торопливо сочиняя на ходу. Конечно, все это в рамках его обязанностей, он просто собирается соблазнить их на куда более темные и зловещие дела. Он не уверен, что сумеет придумать что-то еще более зловещее, чем их собственные идеи, его адская фантазия не всегда успевает за тем, на что способны обычные люди.

Иногда он вообще ничего не говорит, просто смотрит на Азирафаэля, не стесняясь. Змеиный взгляд, знаете ли, совсем не обязательно холоден и может быть весьма говорящим. Ангел обычно никак не реагирует ни на слова, ни на взгляды. Он старательно отводит глаза и говорит о книгах, о людях, о напитках, никак не признавая, но и не отрицая копящееся между ними напряжение.

Грядущий Апокалипсис, как ни странно, ничего не меняет. Кроме того, может, что теперь они встречаются еще чаще, приглядывая за подрастающим Антихристом. Работка эта испытывает даже ангельское терпение, и кто будет их винить в том, что нормой становится исправлять взаимные ошибки, подбадривать, когда сил не остается, и радовать друг друга маленькими подарками. Кроули точно знает, почему делает все это. Что знает Азирафаэль — неизвестно никому, но демон молча радуется тому, что имеет.

Стоит ли удивляться, что когда все летит к Дьяволу… к Богу… вообще непонятно куда, Кроули бросается к Азирафаэлю? Ему хотелось бы думать, что это продуманное логичное решение, но правда состоит в том, что он в панике и действует не задумываясь, автоматически кидаясь за помощью в единственное место, которое ассоциируется для него с безопасностью.

Увидеть, как эта безопасность рассыпается прахом, поднимается черным дымом к небесам… Кроули не думал, что что-то еще способно потрясти его настолько сильно. Особенно вид начерченного на полу круга. Он ни на миг не верит, что ангел сбежал, скорее уж влип в те же неприятности, что он сам. Может ли райское наказание быть хуже адского? Кроули припоминает далекие времена до Падения и старается не думать об ответе на этот вопрос.

В конце концов, есть еще шанс, что ни один из них не переживет сегодняшний день. Это будет лучшим вариантом, верно? И в таком случае, по крайней мере, с ним останется чувство удовлетворения от того, что он хотя бы сказал все, что хотел. В отличие от некоторых, путающих благочестие с отрицанием, или что он там себе придумал. 

И если ожидание встречи с самим Прародителем Зла и является самым пугающим событием в многовековой жизни демона, по крайней мере, они делают это вместе. Рука об руку и крыло к крылу. Ангел побери, Кроули стал сентиментальным в своем преклонном возрасте.

Столько ожиданий, предсказаний, ужаса, предвкушения, паники и отчаяния… а заканчивается все, как ни удивительно, обедом в Ритце. 

Или стоит считать это новым началом? Кроули ни о чем не жалеет. Он со снисходительной улыбкой наблюдает, как ангел довольным котом жмурится, пробуя дьявольский шоколадный торт, и пытается найти слова, чтобы выразить то, что чувствует. Слова не находятся — или он израсходовал их все за прошедшие шесть тысяч лет? В конце концов он останавливается на простом: «Я рад, что мы когда-то встретились, ангел». Отлично, теперь он говорит банальностями.

Но Азирафаэль поворачивается к нему, и кладет ладонь на его рукав, и улыбается своей небесной улыбкой.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, дорогой, — сообщает он, словно что-то само собой разумеющееся. После чего целует демона в губы — медленно и вдумчиво, похлопывает по плечу и возвращается в поглощению десерта.

Кроули замирает. Он чувствует, как ползут вверх брови. С огромным трудом он удерживается от того, чтобы протянуть руку и схватить ангела за грудь дурацкой старой рубашки.

— Шесть тысяч лет, — шипит он вместо этого. — Шесть тысяч! Какого дья… бо… какого? Мы давно могли бы…

— Не волнуйся так, дорогой. У нас впереди целый новый мир. Знаешь, один из этих забавных человеческих ученых вообще утверждал, что время…

Кроули молча закрывает глаза. Чертово время. Чертово ожидание! Чертов ангел!!! Говорили ему, что честность — совершенно бесполезное качество...


End file.
